One Wrong Decision
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: After a sudden accident when Namine goes overseas, it causes Kairi to fall frail and Riku blames it on the Organization members and decides to destroy them. Roxas decides to run from Riku even though he knows he can't run forever and what will happen to Sora if Roxas gets caught? Implied RokuNami. Sokai fluff.


_Kingdom Hearts: One Wrong Decision. Written by SeeressYeul/The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature**_.

* * *

**Roxas's Point of View**-

Walking... Walking...  
Too much stress...  
Namine was gone... She ended our relationship because she wasn't sure neither of us could stand long distance relationship when she went overseas but something went wrong when she arrived at her destination and she was murdered. Kairi had to go in extensive care because Namine held half of what Kairi is. Sora was shaken by Namine's death but more by Kairi's condition. He never left her side. Riku went to many places trying to eliminate the remaining Organization members - including myself. I was on the run from him and I wondered if I could hide in Sora but that meant putting him at risk too and I couldn't do that to him or Kairi. My life was full of misery and misfortunes always eating the light that came. What was I searching for now? I didn't know. I didn't have time to think because Riku appeared and tried to handcuff me. Did he really think I would go down without a fight?

**Kairi's Point of View**-

"Are you insane?" I heard Sora shout.

Riku laughed.

What was going on? I heard the familiar beepings of the machine I was hooked to. What were they yelling about? Was it about Roxas? Was Riku going to kill Sora? My head began to spin and my heart rate increased.

"Look what's happened now!" Sora whispered.

He walked into my room over to where I lay on my bed which overlooked the beach. He put a gentle hand on my forehead. I calmed down when I saw his worried face but I couldn't stop worrying over Roxas.

"Why were you and Riku fighting?" My voice came out as a whisper... a whisper like always.

"He... got Roxas but I don't won't to tell you anymore in case..." He frowned.

I nodded. He was always looking out for me. We heard shouts outside my door.

"Can't I just see her once?!" We heard Roxas say.

Riku must've pushed Roxas up against the wall because we heard the 'slam' impact.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, you Organization scum." Riku snarled.

I pulled Sora's sleeve.

"Roxas has a right to see me." I said.

Sora nodded and got up and walked over to the door.

"A Nobody doesn't have any right!" Riku shouted.

Where were the doctors, nurses, security guards?

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he opened the door.

"Riku..." I whispered. "Let Roxas see me please. I trust him."

Riku hesitated but then pushed Roxas into the room.

"Five minutes." Riku said.

"No. I'll decide." Sora said.

They glared at each other and I wondered how our friendship had severed. Sora shut the door and took his seat next to me holding my hand. I turned to Roxas.

"Are you sad?" He asked me.

I nodded. "She was like a sister to me."

"She looks so much like you."

I smiled.

"Roxas.. there's something I want you to have. Before Namine left... she gave me something... something to treasure." I replied.

"What is it?" He asked, puzzled.

"Give me your hand."

Roxas took my hand and I gave him her gift.

"Her love, Roxas. Treasure it forever."

He nodded and outstretched his arms to Sora.

"Unlock them, please." Roxas whispered.

Sora summoned his keyblade and unlocked Roxas's handcuffs.

"Run." Sora said.

Roxas summoned a corridor of darkness and disappeared as Riku opened the door.

**Sora's Point of View**-

I let go of Kairi's hand and stood up.

"You let him escape!" Riku shouted.

"Riku, he left because-" Kairi began.

My vision disappeared and I saw stars and pretty colours and felt warm blood streaming from my nose.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed.

I felt more punches to my face and stomach.

"Stop! Riku!" Kairi screamed.

Where were the damn nurses? I fell to the floor as my vision returned. I saw Kairi's bare feet in front of me and I looked up and saw her outstretch her arms protectively in front of me. Riku turned sadistic. He drew a Keyblade I had never seen before.

"Get out of the way, Kairi." Riku said.

"No." She said, firmly.

"Now."

"NO!"

I tried to get up to protect Kairi but I couldn't.

"Kairi, please move!" I said.

She turned to me and smiled.

"It's my turn to protect you."

Riku, then transformed the Keyblade into a gun and pointed it at Kairi's heart and released the trigger. She fell backwards into my arms and place a hand to my face.

"I'll miss you the most."

Her hand fell from my face. Roxas appeared then.

"Sora." He began but he went inside me as Riku pulled the trigger and Roxas and I left this world only remembering Riku's face and his conflicting emotions.

End


End file.
